


Lover (Come Home)

by grapefruitghostie



Series: reader inserts for the soul [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Like, Major - Freeform, Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, but i mean, fluff at the end, gwilym is filthy in this, its my kink, light cum play, spitting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Gwilym leaves you home alone while he's gone on set for two weeks with strict instructions. It's not like he'd ever come home early, would he?Or; this is Author's contribution to the Wank And Weep gc





	Lover (Come Home)

Okay - it's not like you didn't _try_ to behave. Because, you tried! But Gwilym was gone for so long shooting his new romantic comedy and, last you spoke with him, he wouldn't be back for another two days. You weren't sure you'd be able to last for two more days.

It was something that you _really_ had to think about, knowing how he'd react if he found out that you'd touched yourself without him. Your quick fingers danced to your breast at the end of your morning shower, pinching teasingly at your nipple as you knew Gwilym would do. The water turned cold before you got the chance to do much else, and you rolled your eyes, shutting the water off and stepping out onto the mat to dry off.

As you moved into the bedroom you shared with your husband, you decided that, maybe what Gwilym didn't know, wouldn't kill him. You hummed something quietly as you rummaged through your drawers and returned with a purple-and-clear, silicone dildo. It wasn't your favorite of all - the girth was wider than your husband's and it was a bit too much of a stretch. Not only that, but it was shorter in length than you were used to, which meant that it didn't reach where Gwilym could. However, you were trying to hurry - so you simply grabbed it because it was on the top.

Climbing onto the bed, you spat on the head of the toy before reaching down to tease at your folds and spread your slickness around a bit. You bit your lip, trying to relax as you pushed the thick cockhead into your oozing pussy. A deep moan bubbled up from your chest as you were filled for the first time in two weeks and you we're sure you could have came right then. 

Downstairs, your husband unlocked the door as quietly as possible, intent on surprising you two days early. Gwilym set his bag down on the couch and toed his shoes off, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard your unmistakable moan. His eyebrows raised instinctively as he silently climbed the stairs. Your eyes were slipped shut when Gwilym leaned against the door frame, crossings his arms and feeling his cock stir in his slacks at the sight. One hand was cupping your breast as the other gripped the silicone base, fucking yourself quickly with broken moans of his name. When you ever opened your eyes and saw Gwilym, you jumped a mile, yanking the toy out on instinct and sitting up to greet him.

"Gwil, hi! I'm so glad you're home early, I-" you started but dropped it when he pushed off of the doorframe and made his way to the bed. 

"Baby," your husband hummed sternly, "would you like to tell me what's going on?" 

You gulped, avoiding eye contact and watching him reach for the toy, "I, um, I'm sorry, daddy. I thought you'd be home on Sunday... and I shouldn't have done it, daddy, I'm sorry." 

"How many time's have you done this while I've been gone?" Gwilym asked, lifting you chin with a finger so that you were looking at him in the eyes. 

"Only this once, daddy, I promise!"

"Hmm - you know daddy's gonna have to punish you though, don't you?"

You hung your head, "yes, daddy, I understand."

"Good girl," Gwil praised, sitting on the edge of the bed and nodding towards his lap, "over here, brat. You _certainly_ know the drill." 

You laid across his knees and suppressed a smirk - he was right, you'd been here so many times that it was a wonder he even had to instruct any more. He rubbed your cheeks firmly, squeezing and caressing your skin before letting his middle finger dip down and sink into you, effectively spreading your legs wide open for him.

"Oh, baby, you're soaked. Have you come today?"

"N-no sir, I didn't come, I promise!"

"Good, I'm only gonna give you ten and then two - since you were somewhat good and didn't come without my permission." You nodded and then yelped as the first smack landed hard across your left cheek. You were unsure when 'the two' would come in, but you kept your legs spread as wide as you could in the position to accept them whenever. Three more smacks to your ass had you on the brink of tears as you whined out for your husband. 

"Daddy! P-please!" you yelled, arching back to accept the fifth and sixth but Gwilym only yanked on your hair harshly until you were bend up towards his head.

"Oh, shut up - I'm sure you wanted this. Didn't you, you filthy slut? I bet when your eyes were closed a bit ago you were dreaming of your daddy beating you like this. Answer me, brat!" He growled in your ear with another two slaps that were harder than any of the others and you nodded viciously. 

"Y-yes, sir, I needed this. Tha-thank you sir!" You were sobbing freely now, accepting the ninth slap as it stung your ass. 

Gwilym dropped your hair, letting you fall back to his lap. The tenth smack landed on both of your cheeks as his obscenely large hand came down with calculated precision. You were sobbing, having forgotten completely about the extras he promised as his hand came down hard across your soaked cunt. You screamed at the contact, trying to wiggle away from him but he only landed the second one with a bit more force, holding you down with his forearm on your lower back. 

Gwilym pulled his hand back slowly, admiring the string of cum that connected it to your skin before showing you, "look at the mess you've made, filthy girl. Clean it up for me." 

No time was wasted as you let your eyes flutter closed, licking his palm clean and sucking his middle finger into your mouth as you cleaned off your juice from before. He hummed and pulled at your hair to guide you so that you were sitting back on the bed. Gwilym stood up then, unzipping his slacks and yanking them down along with his boxers and you moaned at the sight of his thick cock. He smirked at your reaction and stepped closer to the bed and laced his fingers into your wet hair to once again pull you closer by a makeshift ponytail. 

"Go on then," he said expectantly, "I want you to choke on daddy's cock, alright? Pinch me if you need me to stop or let your breathe." 

You nodded, resting one hand on the back of his thigh and the other at the base of his cock as you started to tease him. You made quick work licking from your hand to his tip, cleaning the precum that had pooled on his slit, and taking the head into your mouth with teasing sucks. Before long, however, Gwilym was tired of the teasing; his grip on your hair tightened as he pushed you down onto his prick with a loud groan. You let your hand drop back to meet the other on this leg, burying your nose in the wiry hairs at his base and swallowing around him. 

"You have such a good little whore mouth, you know that? Always so good at swallowing cock," he grunted, holding you there until you gagged and pinched the back of his thigh. He pulled you back quickly, watching as you heaved air into your lungs and stared up at him. 

This time, when Gwil pulled you down, he was the one to set the pace. He held onto your ponytail and fucked your face hard enough that his pelvic bone smashed against your nose with each thrust. You did your best to hold your jaw slack, choking around him as he pushed into your throat over and over again at a brutally fast pace. The hand not in your hair reached down to grip your neck and you moaned because knew how much it turned him on to feel himself expanding the inside of your throat. 

The next time he pulled out, Gwilym pushed you off of him with so much force that you landed on your back against the mattress, "You're so fucking good at that, princess."

"Thank yo-ou, daddy," you rasped, and before long his lips were on yours for the first time in _weeks_. You moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth as your teeth clacked together and you shamelessly rutted up against him.

"Oh, no, baby. You're not getting off that easy, just because I missed you," he tsked, pushing your hips against the bed and you whined, "you're gonna wait for daddy to decide when you get to come, got it?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good girl. How are you feeling?"

The gentleness of his words obviously juxtaposed the scene and you felt yourself blush a little as you beamed up at him, "I feel perfect, daddy."

Gwilym smiled sweetly and kissed you again before moving down to suck dark marks into your neck and chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and looking up at you through his thick lashes. His beard scratched the sensitive skin of your breast and you moaned, arching into the sensation and threading your fingers into his thick hair. He hummed as you groaned expletives into the heavy air of the bedroom. Before long, your husband was moving down your body sucking bruises all along your ribs and hips before moving to your thighs, purposely ignoring your soaked core as you willed yourself to do anything but buck against him. He eventually blew hot air over your throbbing clit and you wailed as he sat back up and away from you. 

"Such a pretty baby, all marked up like this. You look like an absolute whore, like this," he spat at you watching as his saliva dripped down between your breasts and your eyes rolled back into your skull. 

You didn't bother opening your eyes when you felt his large hand around your throat but you could tell he was rummaging around for something. After a moment, you heard the unmistakable shutter of a camera click and, when you opened your eyes, Gwilym was grinning at his phone and then tossing it back onto the floor. 

"Please, daddy-" you begged. 

"Please, what? What do you need?" 

"Fuck me, daddy, please!" 

Gwilym spat at you again, this time it landed on your lips and you moaned as you licked it up, "I can't believe what a naughty bitch you are. You think you can go behind my back and fuck yourself and then ask me for help?" He laughed at the notion, and then removed his hand from your throat to tease your clit as you cried, "you're gonna take what I wanna give you and you're going to like it. 'S that understood?"

You cried out at the touch and and nodded hurridly, "yes, daddy! I'm s- I'm sorry, daddy!" 

Gwil smacked your clit a few times before sitting back on his heels, "turn 'round. On your knees and put your hands flat on the bed. Hold that, don't you dare move." 

You whined and nodded, scrambling to get in position and he admired your still-red ass, pressing kisses to the hot skin and smacking it a few more times. Gwilym really took his time with you, rubbing his cockhead against your clit and wrapping your lower lips around him while you moaned feverishly. Without warning, Gwil pushed into you, gripping your hips hard enough to bruise as he filled you in one smooth thrust. You screamed as he bottomed out and pressed against your sensitive walls like  nothing else could. 

"Fuck - daddy! Oh, God!" You called, trying your hardest to stay upright on all fours where he wanted you. 

Gwilym's pace picked up until he was slamming into you at an obscene pace, "lemme ask you, though - what's better? Hmm, do you love that toy as much as you love me? Can it make you feel anywhere near as good as your daddy can? Can it choke you out and smack your ass?" 

"Oh, no daddy! You're s-so much better than any toy, daddy! You feel so perfect, fuck, I-I love how you fill me!" Your eyes rolled back as he reached a hand around to grip your throat. 

"Good answer, slut," he doted, squeezing your throat a bit tighter than before. 

Every other thrust was one against the sensitive spot inside of your body and you could barely handle the way the bed was rocking against your wall. You'd gotten him riled up before, but in all of the years you'd spent together _this_ was something new. His pace was animalistic, furious, and you couldn't help but think that you wanted him to be gone shooting for longer just to see how much more desperate he'd be. Between sobs of "daddy, fuck, oh, _christ_ , yes" you could hear his filthy words like a melody in your ear. 

"Shit, daddy, I'm - I'm close! Please can I come, daddy!? I nee- I need it!" You begged, arms shaking from your weight. He only landed a harsh smack on your ass, making you fall to your chest where he let you rest for a moment before dragging you back up by the arm.

"Don't you  _dare_ come, you fucking whore," he growled into your ear.

The position that he had dragged you up into was perfect to bite on your shoulder as you were sitting upright with your back was against his clothed chest and his hand was wrapped around your throat. His free hand moved from your arm to tease at your clit, making it nearly impossible to hold off but he knew you would try for him. You screamed out and jerked away from his hand instinctively, and he finally moved it away to press on your lower stomach. Gwilym moaned at the feeling of his own cock fucking you deep enough for him to feel with the hand, squeezing your neck tighter as he came with a shout inside of you. You cried as he fucked you through his own high, only letting you fall to the bed after a few more moments and you whined at the way he ripped out of you and sat back. You we're left on the pillows, sobbing and heaving air as he sat back, spreading your legs again to watch his cum spill out of you. 

"D-daddy, please..." 

"You've been so good for me tonight," Gwilym praised, pulling you into his arms and kissing you passionately. He ducked down after a minute, licking a broad stripe up your cunt and you jerked at the sudden attention, "come for me whenever you're ready, angel." 

Your eyed filled with tears once again at your husband's change in demeanor when he began to eat you out; Gwilym was so full of gentle touches and warmth as you tugged on his hair and wrapped your legs around his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind the bitter taste of himself as he slipped his tongue into your overstimulated hole, rubbing your clit with every movement of his long nose.

"Oh, fuck, daddy - I'm coming, da-addy! Fuck, yes,  _yes_!" You chanted, holding him close by the hair and rutting against his face as you came hard, creaming around his lips and onto his tongue with a high pitched yell. Gwilym pulled back, breathing heavily as he looked up at you with your cum on his nose and lips and chin. He beamed at you, pulling his shirt off and wiping his face with it before gently cleaning your pussy and your thighs. 

"You did perfect, poppet, come here," Gwilym cooed, pulling you into his arms and holding you tightly. 

"I love you so much," you cried into his chest and he hummed.

"I love you too. Come on, we cant sleep right now, I'm gonna get you a bath."

You groaned in protest but let him carry you to the bathroom and fill the tub with water. He gently rested you in the warm water, sliding in behind you and holding you tightly. _This_ was your absolute favourite part about him shooting for long periods - the gently aftercare and the catching up pn what you both missed. Maybe next time, you wondered silently, he wouldn't have to go for another long, long time. 


End file.
